Debugging of an array of flipchip devices, such as microprocessors and associated computer components implemented as integrated semiconductor circuits, is necessary to identify which devices are inoperative and the reason(s) for such device failures. One previous debug solution was to provide a large aperture in the flipchip package through which electronic probing could be performed. However, this now requires a full cut-out for the aperture, and any (power) solder bumps and circuit connections within the aperture become inoperative. Because of this lack of power-up, the chip cannot be tested or debugged at full speed.
What is needed is a device debugging approach that removes a minimal area aperture on a chip for signal testing or probing so that electrical power and continuity are not lost at solder bumps, circuit connections or other features within an aperture. Preferably, the location, shape and cross-sectional area of the aperture(s) should be flexible so that interference with a nearby circuit feature can be avoided or minimized, if desired.